The present invention relates to a dietary fiber composition produced by a process involving cooking a calcium caseinate or calcium caseinate and whey protein isolate slurry (containing no more than 50% whey protein isolate) in an evaporator to produce a slurry of cross-linked matrices of protein, adding dietary fiber to the slurry of cross-linked matrices of protein to form a mixture, and spray atomizing the mixture in a spray dryer to produce the dietary fiber composition. The present invention also concerns a fiber enriched food product containing at least one food ingredient and the dietary fiber composition. Additionally, the present invention also relates to a method of making a fiber enriched food product involving mixing the dietary fiber composition with one or more food ingredients. Furthermore, the present invention concerns a method of increasing fiber in the diet of a mammal involving feeding to the mammal the fiber enriched food product.
As the reports of the health and nutraceutical benefits of consuming dietary fibers continue to grow, research is focused on increasing the amount, content and quality of fibers in human diet. Consumers as well as nutrition-focused professional organizations are demanding increased amounts of fiber in processed foods. The results of recent surveys of the amount of fiber consumed by Americans reveal that most consume less than 50% of the estimated desirable daily fiber intake. Current average fiber intake is estimated at about 12 g/day, but the American Dietetic Association recommends 20-35 g/day (J. Am. Dietetic Assoc., 93: 1446-1447 (1993)).
Foods rich in fiber help with the management of a host of conditions. Associated healthful benefits of increasing fiber consumption include reduced risk of some types of cancer (including breast cancer) and coronary heart disease, regulation of blood glucose and insulin, lowering the concentration of blood lipids, reduced risk of cardiovascular disease and controlling diabetes, alleviating constipation, hemorrhoids and diverticulitis (Wolk, A., et al., JAMA, 281(21): 1998-2004 (1999); Kritchevsky, D., Cereal Foods World, 42(2): 81-85 (1977)
It is desirable and beneficial to increase the amount of fiber in most prepared foods; however, there are considerable difficulties associated with increased levels of fiber in foods. Increasing the amount of fiber in prepared foods alters the textural properties (Vratanina, D. L., et al., J. Food Sci., 43(5): 1590-1594 (1978); Zhang, D., et al, J. Sci. Food Agric., 74:490-496 (1977); Cadden, A., J. Food Sci., 52(6):1595-1599, 1631 (1987)). Dietary fibers tend to absorb and withhold water from their surrounding environment, hence the water holding capacity is increased. When dietary fiber is incorporated into foods, it absorbs water from the other components, making the surrounding food components dry and brittle. Incorporating large amounts of unmodified fiber into food products destroys the natural cohesion and moistness of the products. When unmodified fiber is incorporated into baked foods there is a tendency to reduced volume. Unmodified fiber also can not be used in various foods such as drinks, yogurt or in pizzas. Overall, increasing the level of unmodified fiber in food products destroys textural integrity (Zhang, D., et al, J. Sci. Food Agric., 74: 490-496 (1977)).
The current level of fiber fortification in breads and cookies is generally less than 3%. These levels could be greatly increased in food products if there was available fibers with reduced water-binding properties. The present study determined the effect of adding protein-coated fiber (e.g., bran fiber) into food products such as baked products (e.g., muffins and cookies). It was also determined whether modifying the property of fiber (e.g., bran) by coating it with proteins would reduce the water-binding properties of fiber and allow for incorporating such fiber into foods in large quantities in, for example, baked goods.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a dietary fiber composition produced by a process involving cooking a calcium caseinate or calcium caseinate and whey protein isolate slurry (containing no more than 50% whey protein isolate) in an evaporator to produce a slurry of cross-linked matrices of protein, adding dietary fiber to the slurry of cross-linked matrices of protein to form a mixture, and spray atomizing the mixture in a spray dryer to produce the dietary fiber composition.
Also provided is a fiber enriched food product containing at least one food ingredient and the dietary fiber composition.
Additionally, there is provided a method of making a fiber enriched food product involving adding the dietary fiber composition to one or more food ingredients.
Furthermore, there is provided a method of increasing fiber in the diet of a mammal involving feeding to the mammal the fiber enriched food product.